


Morning After

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Morning After, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: "You don't have to be the strong one all the time."





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416474) by Jay-Aero. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first thing the Black Blur registered was the soft feeling of comforting sheets. Bright sunlight was next and he let out a groan while cuddling whatever was nearby him. If there was one thing Shadow disliked, it was being woken up from a deep sleep. His reactions could range from mild annoyance to flat out anger at being disturbed. He didn't want to wake up at this point in time, still snuggling what was in his arms.  
  
It was only when a light snore came from who he was holding did he begin to gain some awareness. Dull red orbs slowly revealed themselves and his hazy vision picked up Sonic close to him. Shadow was only wearing black socks and his Inhibitor Rings, the golden glow around the bangles fading away. He let out a light yawn before blinking a few times. His thoughts went to what had happened last night.  
  
When Sonic found Shadow having taken an injury, he let him stay at his place to recover. However, it was clear that in his home, Shadow had sensed an aura of gloom around him. Sonic allowed himself to break down from the stress he was handling when he was alone but did not expect Shadow to approach him and comfort him.  
  
Even in the early morning hours, he could see that his eyes were still somewhat red from his crying. They ended up falling asleep once Sonic was calmed last night, but he didn't bother to move out of the bed they were sharing. Instead, he kept a silent watch over him until the Black Arms hybrid dozed off.  
  
"You don't have to be the strong one all the time," Shadow whispered, recalling what Maria told him. "My thoughts on you haven't changed since your walls came down that time. I'll be leaving soon. Until then, sleep well."  
  
Sonic just let out a sigh in response with his lips curling into a relieved smile. It felt like that was what he needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbit  
> -Sonic is Heteroflexible Panromantic. In his words: "I'm Straight, but stuff has happened."


End file.
